


Arms Open

by azbear



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, alright buckle up yall, i think that's enough?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Ethan Green through the years.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Arms Open

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: self harm, 2 suicide attempts, child abuse  
> i know these are in the tags, but i also know some people don't read the tags. i just want y'all to be safe, now this doesn't go in depth with any of those things, but still. if it's triggering to you you may wanna avoid this

Ethan is 7 when his mother dies.

He stands in front of her open coffin, wondering when she’ll wake up and play with him. He doesn’t understand yet that she’s gone and she’s not coming back.

Ethan is 8 when his father moves them to Hatchetfield.

His dad says they need a change in scenery, hence the move. He’s not happy about it. This house is all he has left of his mom. His dad sold all of her stuff after she died.

Ethan is 8 when he meets Alexandra Foster.

Some kids are pushing him around on the playground and she walks right up to them and tells them to piss off, punching the biggest kid, the one who had been pushing him, in the stomach. She gets detention for it.   
The next day Ethan sees her playing alone with some bugs and joins her. The two hit it off instantly and become best friends.

Ethan is 10 when he starts asking questions about his mother.

He never gets any answers.

Ethan is 12 the first time his father hits him for asking one too many questions.

He stops asking questions about his mother.

Ethan is 13 when his father breaks his arm.

If anyone asks what happened he tells them he fell down the stairs. They believe him.

Ethan is 14 when he starts cutting.

He knows he shouldn’t. But he just needs to feel something sometimes. He always feels so numb. Except for when he’s with Lex and her little sister, Hannah. They’re the only good things in his life.

Ethan is 14 when he teaches 8 year old Hannah to ride a bike.

His smile as Hannah finally rides down the street without him holding onto her spreads across his entire face. Lex gives him the picture she takes of them in that moment. Hannah’s smile is as big as Ethan’s. Ethan puts the photo in his wallet, so he can remember this feeling when shit gets rough.

Ethan is 14 when his father forbids him from seeing the Fosters anymore.

His father says they’re not good for him. Ethan knows he’s wrong. But when his father finds out he’s been going behind his back he ends up with a broken wrist.

Ethan is 14 the first time he tries to kill himself.

Ethan is 15 when he and Lex start dating.

They have to be extremely careful so his dad doesn’t find out, but they make it work.

Ethan is 15 when he starts working at Beanies.

It’s the only place in Hatchetfield that will hire a 15-year old, but at least he gets out of the house this way. He has his own money and Lex can visit him at work!

Ethan is 16 when he learns how to drive.

His shop teacher teaches him and even takes him to get his license. Ethan has almost saved enough for a car too! Once he’s 18 he’s going to take Lex and Hannah far away from Hatchetfield. Far away from their awful parents.

Ethan is 17 when he gets his first car.

It’s not great, but it drives, and that’s all he cares about.

Ethan is 17 when he starts working in his father’s garage.

He doesn’t like it, but it’s better money, and he learns how to fix cars. A good thing too, because his car turns out to be a pretty big piece of shit.

Ethan is 17 when he fails 11th grade.

His and Lex’s favorite teacher leave the school due to some family emergency. They both fail. Lex decides to drop out, but Ethan’s father doesn’t let him. He’s adamant that he graduated high school. He has to repeat 11th grade.

Ethan is 17 the second time he tries to kill himself.

Ethan is 17 when he starts speaking to a therapist online.

He can’t go to one in person, so this is better than nothing. His therapist helps him learn better coping mechanisms. She tells him that one day he’ll be happy with Lex. He only has 5 more months until he turns 18, then he can move out of his dad’s house.

Ethan is 18 when he finally stands up to his dad.

His dad finds out about him and Lex and is pissed. Ethan fights back for the first time in his life. He tells his dad that he doesn’t care what he thinks and that he and Lex are happy together. His dad doesn’t speak to Ethan again after that. Ethan is more than okay with that.

Ethan is 18 when he and Lex decide to steal a Tickle-Me-Wiggly and finally leave Hatchetfield.

There’s somebody willing to spend $7,000 for the thing! Ethan can’t wrap his head around that number, but damn is he excited! Soon they’ll be happy. Just one more day!

Ethan is 18 when two mall-goers kill him looking for a doll.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i swear i didn't mean for this to be so sad! it was gonna have a happy ending! forgive me please. i'll let ethan be happy one day, just not today. i'm sorry


End file.
